There is a paper conveyance apparatus which conveys a sheet-like image receiving medium (hereinafter collectively referred to as “paper”) to a reading position of a scanner section of an image forming apparatus. The paper conveyance apparatus comprises a register roller aligning the front end of paper and a paper feed roller feeding a paper to the register roller. The paper feed roller abuts the front end of paper against the register roller in the stopped state. The register roller bends the part of paper other than the front end of paper to align the front end of paper. However, in a case in which a plurality of driving sources or electromagnetic clutches for separating the driving of the register roller and the driving of the paper feed roller are arranged, there is a possibility that the apparatus gets large.